The New Book
by SoTiRoD
Summary: S+S/E+T The old gang has a new adventure waiting for them around the corner. r+r if u want, I couldn't care less


Chapter 1: The Beginning  
By: Dark Mistress  
  
  
  
  
This story takes place when it's they're last senior year. It's around the end of  
term and they have finals the following week of this first chapter. Syaoran and Sakura are  
going out for the passed seven years, and so have Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
"Hoooooeeeee..." Sakura is running around her room trying to find her uniform.  
"What is i-ohhh..late again?" Kero asks her, getting up from his drawer/room  
"Well mabye if a certain guardian beast would wake me up like promised, I wouldn't be so   
late. And I have to meet Shaoran this morning." she says closing the door behind her.  
"Seventeen and still can't get up on time. Not even for the little brat." Kero says  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't miss kaijuu." Touya said taking a drink from his coffee  
"Leave me alone, Touya." she said picking up a piece of toast and taking a sip of her   
brothers coffee.  
"Heeeeyy!!" Touya yells at Sakura  
"Sorry gotta run. Bye." she said running out the door.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Syaoran is standing where they said they would meet." Where is she?" he says impatiently.  
Just then he sees a girl with golden honey hair come running down the street towards him  
"Ohayo Shaoran!" Sakura says jumping on Syaoran knocking him to the ground with her ontop of  
him. She smiles and then gets up from atop of him.  
"Good morning Sakura." he said getting up and dusting himself off.  
"Well let's get going shall we." she said taking his hand.   
He smiled." Let's" They walked in the direction of the school.  
"Hey Sakura..." Syaoran says looking at her.  
"Yes?" she asks looking at him.   
He starts to blush alittle."Ummm..doyouwanttogotothepromwithme?" he asks her quickly.  
Sakura looked at him confusedly."Sorry I didn't understand. Can you repeat it, please?"  
Syaoran takes in a deep breathe and then calms down."Do you want to go to the prom with me?"  
Sakuras face lights up. She hugs him tightly."Of course I would. I've been waiting so long  
for you to ask me." she says smiling.   
Syaoran hugs her back and smiles.   
Sakura pulls from his grip. She looks at him and takes his hand again."We should get going   
to school or else we'll be late."  
He smiles and then they start walking  
  
At school...  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura says walking up to her friends with Syaoran.   
Tomoyo turns around and smiles seeing her bestfriend and Syaoran. She walks over to Sakura  
and gives her alittle hug."Hi guys. So Sakura, who are you-" Tomoyo gets cut off by the bell  
signaling their class starts in five minutes."I'll ask you later. Let's get going to class."  
They all nod and they walk to class.  
  
At lunch...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are sitting under a Sakura tree infront of their school. They're waiting  
for the boys who just had gym so they had to get washed up.  
Sakura turns around and sees her Syaoran and Eriol walking towards them. They sit down next   
to their girlfriends and both of them give them alittle kiss.  
"So as I was asking earlier. Who are you going to the prom with, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Who else." she says cuddling up to Syaoran.  
Syaoran smiles and puts his arm around her.  
"You're going with Eriol right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo smiled and nodded giving Eriol a hug.  
He smiled and then, he too, put his arm around his girlfriend.  
They all started eating their lunches sharing with eachother. When the bell rang, they all  
got up and headed towards their next class which is math.  
Sakura sighed because she wasn't getting the hang of what they were doing in class.  
Syaoran saw her sigh "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked looking at her.  
She looked up at him and gave another sigh."Well it's just the math we're doing in class. I  
don't get any of it."she said looking down  
Syaoran smiled and gently lifted her chin."Why didn't you tell me. Come over after school   
and I'll help you." he said looking deeply at her.  
She smiled."That sounds like a good idea. You're like the best in the class."she said looking  
at him too.  
Syaoran smiled and blushed a wee bit."Eriol's just as good as I am."  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo scram taping the two love birds  
  
After school...  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Sakura said hugging her bestfriend. She then looked at Eriol."See you  
Monday, Eriol" she said smiling  
"You too." Eriol and Tomoyo say walking towards Tomoyos house.   
Sakura then turns to Syaoran and smiles. She takes his hand.  
"Let's go and hurry up with the studying because I've got a surprise for you." Syaoran tells  
Sakura.  
She looks at him excitedly."What is it?" she asks him   
"Not telling until we finish studying and you understand." he says smiling. He pulls Sakura  
forwards to signal her to walk with him.  
"Awww..." she says sadly and walks with him.  
  
At Syaorans house...  
  
"I've got to call my house and tell Touya that I'm at your house." Sakura says following him  
into the kitchen.  
"Alright. What if he says you're not allowed?" Syaoran asks handing her the phone.  
"He always says I'm not allowed but not even he can stop me from being with you." she says  
taking the phone from him and smiling at him.  
Syaoran smiles and before she dials the number, he gives her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
After Sakura phones Touya and the studying is over...  
  
"See that wasn't too hard." Syaoran says smiling at her.  
Sakura smiles back"I guess. Thanks for your help. Oh...what is the surprise you said you had  
for me?" she asks anxiously.  
Syaoran smiles. He pulls out a small, flat, long box."Happy Aniversery, honey." he said  
giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
Sakura smiles and opens the box. Inside was a golden necklase with a gold heart with 'S+S'  
on it. Sakura opened it and inside were small pictures of her and Syaoran. She looked up at  
him and smiled."Thank you, Shaoran!" she said hugging him tightly."Oh no...I didn't get you  
anything." she said disappointedly  
Syaoran smiles"That's okay. You don't need to get me anything, as long as I know you care"  
Syaoran says moving a stray strand of hair from her face.  
Sakura smiles and caresses his cheek."I do care." she says before kissing him deeply.  
Syaoran kisses back and deepens the kiss. After they break apart, Sakura smiles and rests   
her head on his chest.   
Syaoran strokes her hair and smiles back at her."Would you like to stay for supper?" he asks  
her.  
Sakura lifts her head "Yes I would." she says still smiling at him.   
Syaoran sits up and lies with his back to his pillow on his bed. Sakura is still laying on  
him but now her back is to his chest. Syaoran is hugging Sakura from behind.  
Sakura shifts in his grip to face him. She is about to kiss him when they sense something   
that they haven't sensed in ages.  
"CLOW CARD!" they both say at the same time. They sit up and look at each other.  
"But..." Sakura says  
"That's..." Syaoran says continuing the sentence  
"Impossible" they both say. They keep looking at each other but then they both go running  
out the door and outside.  
  
At the source of magic...  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Eriol yells when Tomoyo gets hit by a bolt of lightning. He runs up to her and   
kneels beside her placing a hand on her stomach  
"Don't move. You'll be okay." Eriol conentrates and heals Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo opens her eyes and hugs Eriol quickly. They both look at a red creature that would  
remind you of Thunder...but it wasn't.(du, du, du)  
Eriol stands up walking slowly towards the creature" Lightning...don't hurt anyone please."  
Eriol said looking at the card. The creature gets mad and strikes Eriol.  
But before the attack hits him Sakura calls her shield and protects Eriol. Eriol looks and   
sees Sakura with her staff and Syaoran clenching his sword.   
The creature then looks at Sakura and starts crawling over towards her. Syaoran steps  
infront of Sakura  
"Your battle's with me, Lightning." he says going into a battle stance. The creature lunges   
at Syaoran and is about to hit him but he rolls out of the way. The attacks keep going back   
and forth. Sakura runs over to Eriol who is helping Tomoyo up.   
"Eriol, what is that thing?" Sakura asks Eriol  
"It's the Lightning card. I'll explain later but for now you must capture it. It's not even  
listening to me." Eriol explains  
"Right." Sakura says readying her staff. While she is getting ready to attack the beast,  
Syaoran can't keep this up for to much longer. His energy is getting to its low. The beast  
strikes Syaoran with lightning sending him into a wall.  
"SHAORAN!!" Sakura cries seeing him fly into the brick wall. She runs up to him shaking him  
gently. Syaoran opens his eyes and smiles weakly. Sakura smiles as well and hugs him.  
"Capture..the..card, Sakura." Syaoran tells her, drained of his power. Sakura lets go of  
him and nods. She gets up and turns to the creature. She takes out thunder and twerls   
it in the air.  
"Thunder.Release and Dispell." Sakura says using her wand. Thunder comes out and soon as it  
sees Lightning, it attacks it. You can see streeks of light everywhere but then, after a  
while, the Lightning card falls to the ground in defeat. Sakura captures the card and it   
flies into her hand. The Thunder goes back to its card form. Sakura sighs with relief and   
then runs over to Syaoran.   
"Are you alright?" Sakura asks wipping some blood from his face.  
"I've been MUCH better other days." he says forcing a smile. Sakura smiles back.  
"Come on, I'll help you up." Eriol says appearing in back of them holding out a hand to help  
Syaoran up. Syaoran takes his hand and Eriol pulls him up from the ground. They all go sit  
down on a bench near them.  
"Alright Eriol, explanation time." Sakura says while rubbing Syaorans back.  
"Well it looks like Syaoran already knows about the Shadow Book." he says smiling at him  
Syaoran grins a bit."I've heard of it." he says now staightning his back.  
"What!? Shadow Book? What's that?" Sakura and Tomoyo ask them clueless.  
"Well, it starts when Clow Reed made the Clow Book. His rival, Shadow, created  
other cards because he got jealsous of Clow making the Clow Cards. But when he put too   
much power into the cards, he decided to put them in another book and hid it. What I want  
to know is who opened it? They must have a lot of power because Shadow put an extremly   
powerful spell on that book." Eriol explained. "Sakura, you will have to capture all these   
cards. I'll help you but do you think you can handle this? You saw what Lightning did to   
Syaoran." Eriol asks Sakura  
"Yes I can. Shaoran will help right?" Sakura asks Syaoran. He smiles and nods   
"One more thing. If you said that he put too much power into these cards, then why was   
Thunder able to beat Lightning?" Sakura asks Eriol  
"Well that's because you are more powerful then Shadow was when he created the cards, so the   
cards get stronger with you. Well if you don't have anymore questions, I think I will go  
home and find out more. Tomoyo, would you like to come with me?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo  
smiled and nodded. They got up together.  
"Well see you Monday." they both said leaving and waving towards Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura  
turned to Syaoran and hugged him.   
"Let's go home." Sakura said still hugging him.  
Syaoran hugged her back." My place?" he asked her. He felt her nod and the two of them got   
up and left towards Syaorans house. 


End file.
